


Пожалуйста, пусть будет хэппи-энд

by Karego



Series: Звездолет "Фиалка" [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>писалось на спецквест ФБ-2012, задание: кроссовер с кинолентой "Седьмая печать" Ингмара Бергмана</p><p>есть отсылки к "Кукложорке", "Черной ягоде, белой ягоде", а также к циклу "Сакура и Лед" CrazyJill (собственно, сцену с Сакурой в этом тексте именно она и писала)<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/44098">ссылка</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Пожалуйста, пусть будет хэппи-энд

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на спецквест ФБ-2012, задание: кроссовер с кинолентой "Седьмая печать" Ингмара Бергмана
> 
> есть отсылки к "Кукложорке", "Черной ягоде, белой ягоде", а также к циклу "Сакура и Лед" CrazyJill (собственно, сцену с Сакурой в этом тексте именно она и писала)  
> [ссылка](http://archiveofourown.org/series/44098)

– Ну и вот. – Вася хохотнул. – А «Будвайзер» потом ни в одном порту принимать не хотели. Биологическая опасность – молодой циклонг на борту! Команде приходилось по два часа диспетчеров материть и грозить Комитетом по Этике, чтоб посадку разрешили. В конце концов все утряслось: попривыкли к Яшке, дошло, что тот не собирается пускаться во все тяжкие и делать детей кому ни попадя.  
– У страха глаза велики, – хмыкнул пилот.  
– Угу. – Вася сжевал еще одного маринованного ангура, подложил себе салат «Оливье», на который робокока приходилось отдельно уламывать, и пробормотал: – Честно говоря, я от Ромыча не ожидал. Я его давно знаю. Ну, совсем он не по этой части. А тут вон как получилось. Любовь с первого взгляда, побег и прочая романтика. – Вася вздохнул. – Даже завидно.  
– Может, твой друг просто на феромоны подсел? – ехидно протянул Эдгар.  
– Меня Ромыч чуть не пришиб за такое предположение. Хотя, Яшка, конечно, хорошенький как кукленок стал… Но Ромыч заявил, что его не бросит, даже если тот щупальца отрастит, как положено циклонгу. Удивительно.  
– Что тут удивительного? – вдруг подал голос Риэль. – Яшкой он быть не перестанет, хоть с щупальцами, хоть без.  
– Да ну, все равно странно. – Вася пожал плечами и, повернувшись к Й′Крэггу, спросил: – Кэп, на Гайде ведь не принято менять внешность, чтоб кому-то из ссыльных… угодить?  
– Не принято, – отозвался Й′Крэгг.  
– А если б не феромоны?  
– Нас бы осталось еще меньше. – Й′Крэгг отодвину тарелку, поднялся из-за стола и ушел к себе, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Команда с удивлением посмотрела ему вслед, перестав даже двигать челюстями, и в наступившей тишине стук кружки, со всего маху поставленной на стол, прозвучал особенно громко.  
Риэль обвел всех взбешенным взглядом и тоже вскочил.  
– Что случилось? – недоуменно спросил Вася, переводя взгляд с него на опустевшее кэпово место.  
– Случилось то, что ты кретин. – Риэль поджал губы и вышел из кают-компании.

– Дело – дрянь, – пробормотал он, остановившись на пороге кэповой каюты.  
Й′Крэгг сидел за низким столиком, раскладывая на игровой доске черно-белые фишки. Доска была старая. Дерево кое-где растрескалось, лак облупился, только Риэль знал, что кэп эту доску ни на прочный пластик, ни на голографию никогда не заменит.  
– Послушай, – вздохнул Риэль. – Васька не специально.  
– Понимаю. – Две белые и две черные фишки легли по центру доски.  
– Столько лет прошло, а ты все забыть не можешь?  
– На самом деле я в норме. Просто любая мелочь может вытащить из памяти… и кажется, что все только вчера случилось.  
Риэль уселся рядом, прислонился лбом к его плечу.  
– Жаль, я помочь не в силах. Я бы хотел, ты же знаешь.  
– Знаю. – Щупальца всколыхнулись, обхватили, стиснув почти до хруста в ребрах и расслабились, так и оставшись висеть на нем.  
Что тут скажешь? Подобных историй полно. Но кто-то забывает несбывшуюся любовь и идет дальше, а кто-то… Казалось, что кэп к первой категории относится, но в такие моменты слишком близко подбиралось тоскливое чувство, что это лишь видимость, что Й′Крэгг с тех самых пор и живет-то по инерции.  
Риэль вздохнул.  
– Не раскисай, кэп. Нам еще артефакт Жнецов с этой планетки упереть надо.  
– Сперва его надо найти.  
– Эдгар примерно определил место, сейчас поверхность начнем сканировать.  
Й′Крэгг хмыкнул.  
– И окажется, что все это время мы искали булыжник с парой закорючек.  
Риэль пожал плечами.  
– Такой булыжник можно загнать коллекционерам, так что расходы окупятся. Но думаю, что тут спрятано что-то серьезнее куска породы с надписью: «Здесь был Жнец». Иначе, зачем в священных текстах докосмической эры зашифровывать координаты планеты, находящейся в самой жопе галактики?  
– Прикола ради, – фыркнул Й′Крэгг.  
– Ну, не будь таким пессимистом. Я все же надеюсь, что там информаторий Жнецов или ключ к их технологиям… или еще какая-нибудь вундервафля.  
– А ты не будь таким оптимистом, – насмешливо отозвался Й′Крэгг.  
– Ладно, я согласен на что-нибудь средненькое, вроде хорошо сохранившейся неизвестной штуковины, за которую научники будут готовы кучу денег нам отвалить.  
– А потом выяснится, что это кофеварка или массажер для задницы.  
– Мы же не дураки, мы деньги вперед возьмем и свалим по-быстрому.

***  
– Думаю, это и есть наша детка. – Эдгар сверкнул клыками. – Сигнал слабый, но Жнецы здесь явно побывали.  
Риэль потер руки.  
– Хотелось бы верить, что не только побывали, но и что-нибудь интересненькое нам оставили. Кэп?  
Й′Крэгг отвернулся от обзорного экрана, большую часть которого сейчас занимал лохматый от облаков бок Z-21/365.  
– По местам. Начинаем посадку.  
– Готовы? – Пилот нахлобучил шлем, подключаясь к кораблю. – Тогда погнали!

«Фиалка» дернулась… Риэль еще успел удивиться: что это с Логаном? Он же с «Фиалкой» всегда обращался как с самой нежной девушкой, она в его руках плыла, словно в танце, и на памяти Риэля ни разу не запнулась. А потом Логан закричал.  
Корабль снова дернулся, и Риэлю показалось, что его корпус сдавливают гигантские руки, что переборки корежит и металл стонет, вторя крику пилота. Аварийные маяки заполошно мерцали красным, а обзорный экран смотрел в чернильную пустоту – ни звездочки, ни единого проблеска света, лишь хищная, затягивающая в себя тьма.  
Риэль, стиснув зубы, вручную отстегивал фиксаторы, обдирая пальцы до крови, шипел и уговаривал себя не паниковать. Время растянулось, казалось, что он чертову уйму времени потратил на эти ремни и захваты. Кресло не выпускало, пыталось защитить слабую плоть в условиях аварийного режима. И не объяснишь же тупой железке, что жизнь Логана в приоритете.  
Кое-как выпутался, едва ли не ползком добрался до пилот-ложемента… С другой стороны вынырнул Эдгар – успел, зараза. Им не нужно было говорить – хватило краткого взгляда. Эдгар бросился расстегивать комбез Логана, щупать пульс, Риэль – сдирать с его головы шлем.  
Жив. В ступоре, но жив. Глаза стеклянные, смотреть в них страшно – все сосуды полопались, из ушей кровь течет.  
Корабль вдруг перестало трясти, и все системы поочередно начали приходить в норму, сигнализируя спокойным писком. Риэль перевел дух. Обошлось. Чтобы это ни было, но – обошлось. А Логана – в медотсек, и все будет хорошо.  
Обернулся и застыл. Эдгар был тут, Васька, хоть и с опозданием, но тоже справился с захватами, бросился к ним… А кресло капитана пустовало. Фиксаторы на месте, ремни застегнуты. Сам кэп будто испарился.  
– Но как? – охрипшим голосом озвучил общую мысль Эдгар. 

***  
Й′Крэгг шевельнулся и застонал. В глотке першило, камни больно впивались в тело, и природная броня слабо помогала… Камни?  
И море. И ветер.  
Море с голодным шипением набрасывалось на берег, ветер гудел в изломах скал, гнал по небу рваные тучи. Здесь все было серым, будто других красок не существовало.  
И никаких следов аварийной капсулы. Й′Крэгг мотнул головой. Только он в нее и не садился. Так что к капсуле должна еще и амнезия прилагаться. Что очень и очень вряд ли.  
Он с трудом поднялся, пошел вдоль берега. Что бы его сюда не перенесло, оно должно дать знать о себе. В случайную телепортацию не верилось.  
Й′Крэгг брел по линии прибоя, где камни были сглажены водой, обходил большие валуны. Небо давило, казалось, смотрело на него огромным мутным глазом, изучало с отстраненным интересом, будто букашку под увеличительным стеклом.  
Коммуникатор молчал… словно «Фиалки» уже не было на орбите, словно она растворилась, рассыпалась на атомы, смешавшись с космической пылью. Беспокойство ледяным обручем сдавливало грудь. Что там с его парнями? С серьезным Логаном, влюбленным в «Фиалку», с Риэлем, немного занудным по жизни и совершенно безбашенным в адреналиновом угаре, с раздолбаем Эдгаром и бестолковым Васькой? Каждый из них воспринимался уже частью тела, и потерять кого-то – все равно, что руку или ногу отрезать без анестезии. А если всех…  
Й′Крэгг шел, сам не зная куда и зачем, просто потому, что оставаться на одном месте было невыносимо. Шипело море, гудел ветер… и все. Пустой, будто покрытый свинцовым налетом мир, чуждый и неживой. Й′Крэгг бы сейчас и тоскливым крикам морских птиц обрадовался, и любой самой чахлой травинке. Но видел лишь голые камни. Мир-декорация. И он – единственный актер, не знающий своей роли.  
Оглядывался поминутно. Всматривался в горизонт и нагромождения скал. Ждал знака.  
Дождался.  
Чуть поодаль, на плоском валуне лежал какой-то предмет. Игровая доска с зеленым полем и кучка фишек.  
Он подошел, провел пальцами по краю доски, знакомой до самой последней трещинки. Та же самая?  
– Добро пожаловать, капитан.  
Й′Крэгг обернулся.

***  
– Это что же… как в тот раз? – испуганно спросил Вася и покраснел до корней волос.  
Риэль скривился.  
– Ты видишь поблизости патрульный крейсер, на который кэпа могли упереть, причем за пару секунд и никого из нас не вырубив? – Он вздохнул и добавил тихо: – В тот раз анекдот получился, как обычно у нас и бывает, а теперь…  
– Теперь мне кажется, что нашему… своеобразному везению пришел конец, – отозвался Эдгар. Он уронил голову на руки и пробормотал: – Я вообще не представляю, что нам дальше делать, думать не могу – мозги будто ватой обложили. Тошно. А кэп неизвестно где и наверняка ждет нашей помощи.  
– Попробовать посадить «Фиалку» на ручном и начать прочесывать планету? – предложил Вася. – Ну куда еще кэпа могло выбросить, если не к этому долбанному артефакту?  
– Вопрос в том, дадут ли нам посадить корабль, если при попытке сделать это мы едва не лишились пилота… и лишились кэпа, – процедил Риэль.  
Вася поднял голову и твердо сказал:  
– Но мы должны. Попробовать-то мы должны.

***  
– Кто ты?  
Лицо-маска дрогнула, исказилась, имитируя улыбку. Казалось, пойдет сейчас трещинами, расколется, фарфоровая глазурь осыплется блестящими чешуйками на камни и откроет… что? Может, пустоту?  
– Жнец. Разве не очевидно?  
– Ожившая легенда? – Й′Крэгг хмыкнул, окинул его внимательным взглядом и задумчиво произнес: – Хотя, живого в тебе точно ничего нет.  
– Жизнь – состояние, характерное для низкоуровневых организмов. Мы давно прошли этот этап. Переросли его.  
– Тогда что тебе здесь нужно? В галактике, забитой этими самыми низкоуровневыми? Не лучше ли тебе убраться к себе… куда вы там ушли в незапамятные времена?  
– Мне нужен ты.  
Й′Крэгг покачал головой.  
– Я такой особенный? Единственный во вселенной?  
– Не единственный, конечно. – Маска снова треснула в улыбке. – Но вполне подходишь. Ты сейчас спросишь зачем, спросишь, что будет дальше, но твой разум недостаточно развит, чтобы воспринять эту информацию. Просто доверься мне и не препятствуй.  
– Почему мне кажется, что это связано со сменой… состояния? Знаешь, мне больше нравится быть живым.  
– Неужели? Мне кажется ты в этом не уверен. – Жнец подплыл ближе. – Что ж, могу дать тебе шанс. Эта твоя игра… примитивная, но забавная. Мы сыграем. Три раза. Выиграешь две партии из трех – вернешься к своей команде. Проиграешь…  
Й′Крэгг кивнул.

***  
– Мы так двигатели в хлам разобьем. – Риэль ударил кулаком в край пульта. – Хорошо, что Логану медробот снотворное вкатил и тот не видит, что мы с «Фиалкой» творим.  
– Да что же это за щит такой, если его никакие приборы не регистрируют, а продавить невозможно даже при пиковой нагрузке на двигатели? – прошипел Эдгар.  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
Эдгар отвернулся.  
– Таак… а вот и патрульный крейсер, – обреченно простонал Вася. – Этого еще не хватало!  
– Что он тут забыл? – Риэль повернулся к экрану и минуту спустя сказал. – Это не патрульный крейсер. Он меньше гораздо… и я бы предпочел патруль. – Он выругался сквозь зубы. – К нам БГБ пожаловало.  
– Сигнал пошел. Требуют ответить.  
Риэль мотнул головой.  
– Принимай. Все равно уже.  
На экране ближней связи вспыхнула эмблема безопасников, а потом появилось изображение темноволосого мужчины с резкими чертами лица. Он обвел всех внимательным взглядом и представился:  
– Агент Марк Ренау, Бюро Галактической Безопасности. Мне необходимо поговорить с вашим капитаном.  
– Боюсь, это невозможно, – огрызнулся Риэль. – Кэп в некотором роде прогулялся за борт без скафандра.  
На скулах безопасника заиграли желваки.  
– Не время для подобных шуток.  
– А я и не шучу. – Риэль стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться – нервы уже были на пределе – и процедил: – Он просто исчез из рубки, испарился, практически у нас на глазах.  
Безопасник отчего-то побледнел и спросил хрипло:  
– Когда это произошло? Когда ловушка Жнецов активизировалась?  
– Минут сорок назад. – Риэль устало потер переносицу. – Ловушка, говорите? Значит, дело все-таки в артефакте?  
– Вы ведь за ним охотились, так? – уточнил агент. – Да, дело в артефакте. Только артефакт – вся планета. Z-21/365 – небесное тело искусственного происхождения.  
– Коллекционерам этот булыжник не загонишь, – истерично рассмеялся Эдгар. – А мы-то надеялись.  
Риэль скривился, глядя на него, потом снова повернулся к агенту.  
– И вы знали, что эта планета из себя представляет и как себя ведет?  
– В общих чертах.  
– И знаете, как вытащить оттуда кэпа?  
Ренау неопределенно повел плечами.  
– На вашем корабле должна система «Шторм» стоять, – выпалил Эдгар. – Что произойдет, если шарахнуть по щиту Жнецов из всех орудий?  
– Ничего. – Агент покачал головой. – Такой щит как раз и рассчитан на то, чтобы противостоять грубой силе. Здесь нужно действовать иначе. Готовьтесь к стыковке.

***  
– У тебя больше нет ходов. – Жнец смотрел на Й′Крэгга пустыми глазами. – Черных фишек больше.  
– Это только первая партия.  
– Но тебе больше нельзя проигрывать. – Он помолчал немного и произнес: – Я могу отказаться от выигрыша в твою пользу… если поможешь мне.  
– Помогу с чем?  
– С выбором, капитан, с выбором…

Это походило на голофильм с полным погружением. Только четче, реальнее. Он видел кусочки чьей-то жизни, одна короткая сцена сменяла другую, но Й′Крэггу казалось, что он знает этих ребят всю жизнь.

***  
– Как называется эта немыслимая поза, в которой вы спите?  
Тхеле приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Может быть, поза «упали, где пришлось»?  
Ххайт тихо рассмеялся.  
– Похоже на то.  
Тхеле попробовал пошевелиться и охнул.  
– Сними с меня Лийка, пожалуйста, – протянул он жалобно.  
Детеныш беззаботно дрых, растянувшись поперек живота Тхеле, и пускал слюни. Ххайт осторожно подхватил его на руки, тот свернулся калачиком, но так и не проснулся.  
– Что ж он лохматый-то такой? – проворчал Ххайт, поглаживая спину Лийка.  
Тхеле зевнул.  
– Все дети лохматые.  
– Наш лохматее. И сяжки вон какие длинные уже. И тяжелый стал.  
– Конечно-конечно, – сказал Тхеле с улыбкой. – Наш самый лохматый, самый тяжелый и вообще самый-самый. Потому что наш.  
Ххайт смущенно фыркнул.  
– Вставай уже, хватит под деревом валяться. Пошли домой. – Он потоптался на месте и добавил с некоторой опаской в голосе: – Там… в общем я мягколапку поймал. К нам принес.  
– Зачем? – изумился Тхеле.  
– Ну, они легко приручаются – Лийк подрастет, будет с ней играть.  
– А кормить и приручать я буду, видимо? – поинтересовался Тхеле со вздохом.  
– Почему же? Я буду помогать… когда не на охоте. – Ххайт смотрел на него честными-честными глазами.  
– Великие духи, за что мне все это? – пробормотал Тхеле себе под нос, поднимаясь. А потом спросил Ххайта:  
– Мягколапка хоть симпатичная? Или ты облезлое чудовище в наш дом приволок?  
– Ну, если ее отмыть и расчесать…

***  
По странной насмешке судьбы каюта на пересадочной станции им досталась «супружеская». Дитер, прикладывая палец к сканеру регистратора, подумал про себя, что если бы тут имелся номер для молодоженов, их бы наверняка заселили в него.  
Сакура шутку понял после долгих разъяснений – у плантов института брака не существовало никогда. Впрочем, объяснения людского уклада помогали коротать время до прибытия транспортника к Земле.  
«То есть, двое всю жизнь должны провести вместе?» – вывел Сакура вопрос у него на спине, несмотря на то, что в каюте имелся планшет – привычка к такому интимному способу общения слишком въелась за три года путешествия.  
– Раньше да, сейчас разводиться можно.  
«И, если в браке, то размножение возможно только с партнером?»  
– Опять же, раньше да, а сейчас можно оговаривать при вступлении в брак.  
«Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем».  
– Считалось, что таким образом имущество отца гарантированно переходит его детям.  
Сакура застыл с поднятой рукой. Дитер расхохотался:  
–Да, представь себе, собственность принадлежала, как правило, мужчинам и наследовалась по мужской линии.  
«Я вас никогда не пойму!» – Сакура накрыл голову руками, подражая человеческому жесту.  
– То ли еще будет, когда прилетим на Землю. Я тебя по всем музеям проведу.  
«Но сначала в сады!»  
– Да-да, сначала обязательно в сады. Когда мы прилетим, в Киото будут цвести вишни.

***  
– Ты почему не спишь? Опять кошмары?  
Никита мотнул головой.  
– Нет. Маруська разбудила, пыталась шкаф взломать. Хотя я ее вечером накормил.  
– Ну и шел бы досыпать.  
– Да как-то… все равно утро уже.  
– Угу. Пять часов. – Андрей включил чайник, сел за стол. – Мне тоже спать расхотелось. Услышал, что ты тут ходишь, подумал, что опять что-то случилось.  
– В тот раз был просто кошмар. Самый обычный кошмар. Только я не сразу это понял.  
Андрей вздохнул.  
– Напугал ты меня тогда, словами не передать как.  
– Знаю, прости. Надеюсь, больше такого не будет.  
– Чем же ты посчитал обычный кошмар, не расскажешь? Чего на самом деле боишься? – спросил Андрей, помедлив немного.  
Никита усмехнулся.  
– Чудовищ боюсь. – Он положил голову на скрещенные руки и продолжил глухо: – Зона создавалась под меня. Не знаю кем и с какой целью, но это так. А иски… Я не могу это контролировать, но появляются они здесь из-за меня. Вот только даже самые жуткие из них – это несерьезно. Всего лишь ожившие детские страшилки. Игрушки. И никакого сравнения с теми, кто стал приходить ко мне в последние несколько лет. – Он судорожно вздохнул. – Я сначала думал, что в городе есть второй такой же, что он почему-то ненавидит меня и подсылает чудовищ, но ошибся. Чудовищ создавал я сам. Это и было самым страшным – понять, что они мои, что я их вытаскиваю из небытия. И могу выпустить в город. Я смирился, решил, что пусть уж меня мучают, чем кого-то еще.  
– То есть все происходило наяву? – хрипло спросил Андрей.  
– Не знаю толком. Утром не оставалось никаких следов, но… сном это тоже не было.  
– И… что же они делали с тобой?  
– Разное. – Никита поежился. – Но я заслужил.  
Андрей дернул его за прядку, заставил поднять голову и произнес сквозь зубы:  
– Не смей так говорить. Уж кто-кто, а ты точно не заслужил. – Вздохнул и добавил хмуро: – Я ни черта не разбираюсь в природе исок, но не тянешь ты на роль воплощенного зла. Думаю, подсознание сыграло с тобой дурную шутку. Одиночество и нелюбовь к себе. Вот и полезло всякое. Ты здесь, не один, и больше тебя никто мучить не будет.  
– Да. – Никита слабо улыбнулся. – Потому что теперь я твой.  
– Мой, – подтвердил Андрей и пробормотал себе под нос: – Чтобы это ни значило на языке дурацких пришельцев, или кто ты там на самом деле.  
Никита смущенно фыркнул и опустил глаза.  
– Так, хватит меня провоцировать. – Андрей поднялся из-за стола. – Пошли на улицу выйдем, мне срочно нужно покурить и остудить башку. А то очень хочется тебя неправильно понять…

Андрей открыл дверь и застыл.  
– Что такое? – спросил Никита, едва избежав столкновения с его спиной.  
– Хм, тебе, наверное, лучше знать. – Андрей посторонился, пропуская его. – Ну и? Что скажешь?  
Весь участок перед домом, вчера еще покрытый неровно постриженной травой – у Сереги сельхозробот опять барахлил – зарос фиолетово-красным мхом.  
– Приполз… – прошептал Никита. Повернулся к Андрею и виновато развел руками. – Я не специально, правда. Говорил же, что не могу это контролировать.  
– Да я ничего, мне нравится. – Андрей вздохнул. – Вот только как мы с соседями объясняться будем?

*** 

Возвращаться было почти больно. Стряхивать с себя звуки и запахи чужих миров, мысли и чувства тех, других. И снова дышать выхолощенным воздухом пустынной планеты, снова смотреть на Жнеца. Тот стоял, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. Не шевелясь. Даже черный балахон так и висел неподвижными складками, несмотря на резкие порывы ветра. Й′Крегга передернуло от омерзения. Интерес Жнеца ничем хорошим обернуться не мог.  
– Все эти люди и не люди, они где-то живут на самом деле? – спросил его Й′Крэгг.  
– Да. Может, не в данный момент, но время не важно.  
– Зачем ты их мне показал?  
– Можешь ответить, что у них общего?  
– Могу. – Й′Крэгг усмехнулся. – Они счастливы. Только тебе-то что за дело до их счастья?  
– Выбери кого-то из них. Вместо себя, или вместе…тут уж от исхода игры зависит.  
– Вот как, – выплюнул Й′Крэгг с ненавистью. – Из них. Выбрать. Жертву.  
– Просто скажи, кого взять.  
– Не дождешься.  
– Жаль. Я надеялся на твою помощь.  
Й′Крэгг вдруг усмехнулся.  
– Получается, сам ты не можешь?  
– К сожалению, не могу, – ровно ответил Жнец. – В таких случаях мне требуется посредник. Мои возможности несколько ограничены.  
– Замечательно, – протянул Й′Крэгг. – Значит, никого ты не получишь.  
– Тебя уже получил. Почти, – отозвался Жнец. – Свой шанс выиграть у меня ты только что упустил.  
– Посмотрим.

***  
– Почему не уничтожить эту дрянь раз и навсегда? Неужели у Галактического Союза не хватит ресурсов на это? – вопрошал разъяренный Эдгар, подгоняя ремонтного бота, тащившего силовой кабель.  
– Неизвестно, какие это последствия за собой повлечет, – хмуро отозвался Марк. – К тому же последняя вспышка активности на Z-21 была зафиксирована три столетия назад. Никто не ожидал…  
– Нас пасли, – хмыкнул Риэль, – но предупреждать не собирались.  
– Да. Не хотели привлекать лишнее внимание к этой планете, к тому же думали, что вы высадитесь, прогуляетесь среди камней и вернетесь ни с чем.  
– А оно вон как обернулось.  
Марк вздохнул.  
– Когда я узнал, что здесь «Фиалка»… В общем, я собирался предупредить. Но опоздал.  
Риэль прищурился.  
– Нарушили бы приказ?  
– Приказа не было, – усмехнулся Марк. – Было неофициальное распоряжение не вмешиваться.  
– И все же?  
– Мы знакомы с Й′Крэггом, – признался Марк после паузы. – Поэтому я проигнорировал это распоряжение.  
– Что-то я не припомню ни одного безопасника, с которым кэп мог бы пересечься.  
– Это было давно.  
Риэль наградил его подозрительным взглядом, но ничего больше не сказал.  
– Готово! – крикнул Вася из шлюзовой камеры.  
– Тогда начинаем.  
– Вы уверены, что все получится? – спросил Эдгар.  
Марк вздохнул.  
– Не уверен. При работе с наследием Жнецов глушилки больше как средства защиты и маскировки используются. Надеюсь, энергозапаса обоих кораблей хватит, чтобы нарушить целостность щита. Тогда быстро производим отстыковку и садимся.  
Ремонтный бот приготовился сматывать кабели, когда энергоколлекторы «Буревестника» будут заряжены полностью, Эдгар и Вася на «Фиалке» ждали сигнала к отстыковке, а Риэль остался с Марком.  
– Скоро там? – нервно спросил Эдгар по ближней связи.  
– Мне глушилку настроить надо. На такие нагрузки она не рассчитана.  
– У нас еще есть время? – вклинился Вася.  
– Пока есть. Пока… ничего не происходит.  
Марк обернулся к своему пилоту и сказал:  
– Шлем не надевай. Придется садиться на ручном.  
– Понял, – откликнулся тот.  
– Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Риэль, указав на глушилку.  
– Можешь, если в силовых щитах разбираешься и блокираторах полей. Сходный принцип.  
– Не слишком хорошо, но разбираюсь.  
– Нужно уравновесить излучатели, чтобы при пиковой нагрузке контуры не замкнулись…  
Марк запнулся, не закончив фразу, а Риэлю показалось, что у него что-то с глазами, он смотрел на Марка, а видел дешевую голограмму… полупрозрачную, подергивающуюся. А потом Марк просто исчез.

***  
– Ты готов? – Жнец смахнул с доски фишки. Они разлетелись черно-белыми брызгами, покатились по камням.  
Й′Крэгг промолчал.  
– У тебя будет полчаса отсрочки. Потом приду за тобой… и вторым.  
– Здесь больше никого нет, – хрипло отозвался Й′Крэгг.  
Жнец усмехнулся и исчез.  
– Что… – раздался чей-то голос за спиной. – Вот черт!  
Й′Крэгг резко обернулся.  
– Марк?  
Тот криво улыбнулся.  
– Вот так. – Развел руками. – Собирался тебя вытащить… а не получилось.  
Марк подошел почти вплотную, смахнул челку со лба каким-то совершенно незнакомым жестом.  
– Не знаю, что сказать.  
Марк кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Я себя таким растерянным лет двадцать уже не чувствовал. – Он оглянулся и заметил игровую доску. – Твоя?  
– Твоя вообще-то, – ответил Й′Крэгг.

Он смотрел на Марка, думая, что теперь придется как-то совмещать его образ, въевшийся в память, с ним настоящим… даже хорошо, что недолго.  
– Ты изменился, – произнес он наконец.  
– Ты тоже.  
Тут Й′Крэгг обратил внимание на форму Марка, нашивки…  
– Галактическая безопасность?  
Тот кивнул.  
– Головокружительная карьера, или?  
Марк вздохнул.  
– Или. Мне нельзя было раскрываться… так что на Гайду я попал мелким мошенником и искателем приключений.  
Й′Крэгг усмехнулся.  
– Значит, имя было не настоящим тоже?  
– Тебе я настоящее назвал. В документах значилось другое, но ты их не читал, подмахнул, не глядя.  
– Да. Бумажки мне были не интересны. Я на тебя смотрел.  
Марк отвел взгляд. Помолчал немного и спросил:  
– Что теперь?  
– Не знаю.

А в следующее мгновение на них опустилась тишина. Резко стих ветер, волны застыли, превратившись в стекло, облака, минуту назад несущиеся по небу, остановились как вкопанные.  
Декорации были больше не нужны.  
Еще мгновение и горизонт сломался, небо зазмеилось трещинами, и темный вал взбесившейся материи вспух гигантской волной, беря их в кольцо, надвигаясь беззвучно, неотвратимо и страшно.

Марк сел, привалившись спиной к скале, сказал шепотом:  
– Седьмая печать – и сделалось безмолвие на небе, как бы на полчаса… – Повернулся к Й′Крэггу и спросил: – Ты молишься?  
– У нас нет богов, которым мы бы могли молиться. Раньше были женщины… но вы их убили, пусть и случайно.  
Марк вздохнул.  
– Никто не знал, что безобидный в общем-то вирус приведет к такой трагедии. Хорошо, что у вас остался запасной вариант.  
– Не лучший вариант, но хоть так. – Й′Крэгг сел рядом, помолчал немного, потом сказал: – Я ведь собирался измениться ради тебя. Мне плевать было, если осудят, станут косо смотреть – лишь бы тебе мой вид нравился. А когда за тобой прилетели, сказали, что произошла судебная ошибка и ты теперь свободный человек… я до последнего надеялся, что захочешь остаться. Теперь-то понимаю, что глупо было. Ты же с самого начала знал, что так и случится.  
– Мне нужно было дождаться, пока наши выяснят, куда меня занесло, а там уж дело техники. Так что да, знал.  
– Просто потерпеть. Понимаю. И меня потерпеть, раз уж так вышло.  
– Не надо. – Марк закрыл глаза. – Неужели ты думаешь, что с моей подготовкой я бы не смог выкрутиться? И в прямом, и в переносном смысле? – Он вздохнул. – Ты мне действительно нравился.  
– А мне больше чем нравился.  
– Прости. – Марк пожал плечами. – Я думал, что ты быстро забудешь, подберешь другой… инкубатор для своих детей и будешь счастлив.  
Й′Крэгг запрокинул голову и, глядя на неподвижные облака, произнес горько:  
– Я не стал бы относиться к тебе как к инкубатору. Я хотел, чтобы… семья была, наверное. Такое редко случается, но все же некоторые остаются на Гайде после того, как выполнят все обязательства по контракту. Вот и я мечтал. Хотел, чтобы детей, если б они появились, ты считал и своими тоже, хотя бы частично. – Он вздохнул. – Да, я знаю, что соединить наши гены невозможно, но все же… Мне кажется, ты в любом случае не стал бы относиться к ним как к паразитам, подселенным в твое тело.  
– Не стал бы.  
– Жаль, я никогда не узнаю, как могло бы сложиться, если бы не… – Й′Крэгг покачал головой. – Но переиграть невозможно.  
– Жаль, – отозвался Марк. И вдруг светло улыбнулся. – А ведь не самый худший конец, согласись. Может, даже правильный.  
Й′Крэгг смотрел на него и думал, что тот прав. А еще думал, что различия между Марком-из-памяти и Марком-сегодняшним стираются, стоит ему улыбнуться. И будь у них еще немного времени, будь у них еще один шанс, Й′Крэгг бы, наверное, попытался.

Небо беззвучно смешивалось с землей, пространство сворачивалось в кокон. А Й′Крэгг испытывал лишь легкое сожаление. Он протянул руку, коснулся волос Марка – просто так, вспомнить, какие они на ощупь – и сказал, глядя ему в глаза:  
– Да, не самый плохой конец.

Тишина раскололась. Стала гулом, грохотом, оглушительным ревом.

 

Эпилог.

– Эдгар внезапно увлекся БДСМом, заявил, что у него настолько нервы пошли в разнос, что только твердая рука Мастера может спасти его разум от падения в пропасть. – Риэль хохотнул. – Как будто там есть чему падать. – И добавил, посерьезнев: – А вообще, я его понимаю, нам всем досталось. У Васьки и того зелень с лица два дня не сходила. Кстати, Марк ничего так, нормальный мужик оказался. Если б не он, безопасники с огромным удовольствием навесили бы на меня угон корабля, взятие пилота в заложники и порчу дорогостоящего оборудования… Глушилка-то благополучно издохла. Что я там с ней сотворил в состоянии аффекта, даже приблизительно не помню. Да и плевать, главное, получилось.  
Й′Крэгг хмыкнул. Да, хорошо, что их двинутая на всю голову удача не отвернулась в такой момент. А сломанная нога и пара ребер – мизерная плата за спасение с самоуничтожающегося планетоида.  
Симпатичная медсестричка вошла в палату, неся перед собой планшет.  
– Вам сообщение по лучу пришло, – сказала она Й′Крэггу, одновременно подмигивая Риэлю третьим глазом.  
Риэль оценил. Подхватил ее под локоток и проворковал:  
– Так давайте же не будем мешать капитану… Не покажете, где у вас буфет?  
Й′Крэгг проворчал себе под нос, что последняя заварушка действительно неблагоприятно сказалась на мозгах команды, и открыл письмо.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал Марк. – Надеюсь, к тому времени как сообщение дойдет, наши научники уже оставят тебя в покое. – Он фыркнул, посмотрел куда-то в сторону и продолжил: – В общем, я подал в отставку. Решил, что Бюро хватит двадцати лет безукоризненной службы. Пора пожить для себя. – Ухмыльнулся во весь рот и спросил: – Капитан, вам случайно не нужен в команду специалист широкого профиля?


End file.
